


That Won't Stop Us

by LemonadeReaction



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Missionary Position, Pain, Period Sex, Periods, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Smut, Tampons, Twelve Days of Smutness, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeReaction/pseuds/LemonadeReaction
Summary: Davina and Kol have a romantic night planned after her mate date with Josh, but Mother Nature tries to get in the way.
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	That Won't Stop Us

"Goddamnit!"

Davina Claire was sitting in the outside seating area of a trendy new bar, when she felt the familiar, warm wetness of her menstrual cycle starting.

"Is everything okay?" asked her best friend Josh, looking concerned.

"Yeah it's fine, just my stupid period. I'm gonna go put a tampon in; order me an espresso martini when the waiter comes around?"

"Sure thing," said Josh, smiling.

Davina hurried into the bathrooms, rooting around in her bag for the singular tampon that she knew was in there. She was thankful that she could be so open with Josh about what was going on. They'd been best friends for years, and Josh was completely unfazed by natural body processes. Maybe because he was gay, Davina thought.

Spotting the familiar pink spotted wrapping, Davina sighed in relief as she grabbed the tampon. Putting a foot on the toilet for balance, she rolled down her white underwear which were now decorated with two small rust red spots, and carefully slid the tampon into her vagina, wincing a little. Davina had struggled with vaginismus ever since she could remember, so putting in tampons was always a little uncomfortable. Sex was getting easier though, thanks to her loving, patient boyfriend Kol Mikaelson.

Feeling sure that the tampon was secure, Davina headed back through to the bar, wincing a little at the residual burning around her vaginal opening.

"All good?" Josh asked.

"Perfect! Thanks for ordering my drink, let's hope it kicks in before the cramps do!"

Taking a sip from her martini glass, Davina sighed happily. This was a great espresso martini, with a full bodied coffee taste and just the right amount of foam. It had some sweetness to it, making her think that some simple syrup may have been added.

"What did you get?" Davina asked.

"Long Island iced tea, duh. Being a vamp has really increased my alcohol tolerance, I need strong drinks if I want any hope of feeling that buzz."

"Witches don't have that problem!" Davina laughed. When she and Josh first met, they could never have joked about being supernatural this openly. Davina was grateful that as the girlfriend of an Original vampire, most of the supernatural community gave her a wide berth. She herself was a powerful witch, and the combination of Kol and herself was a force to be reckoned with.

"Hurry up and drink! I wanna get at least a little tipsy before you disappear off for your hot date with Kol," Josh said, nudging Davina gently.

"Okay, okay!" Davina downed her drink in one, pulling a face as the strong vodka in her drink became apparent.

"After I'm done with this, we're getting a round of shots," said Josh matter of factly, sipping his drink faster.

"Oh no," Davina said, laughing.

***

Davina arrived home to the chic house she and Kol owned at the edge of New Orleans. The drinks at the bar had left her with a light buzz, but she was careful not to get too drunk; she did not want to ruin her evening.

It'll probably be at least a little ruined, since I'm on my damn period she thought, sighing as she turned her key in the lock.

The heavy front door opened with a creak, and Davina's nose was hit with the smell of toffee popcorn.

"Is that you, darling?" Kol shouted through from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me. Unless you were expecting another hot brunette witch."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kol replied, walking through from the kitchen with a tea towel over his arm.

Davina noticed that Kol looked incredibly relaxed. His hair was slightly tousled, and his feet were bare. She smiled inwardly, feeling satisfied that the life they had built together was one in which they both felt perfectly at ease.

"So, I wasn't sure what movie you'd want to watch, so I just grabbed a bunch and put them in our seating arrangement, which I think you're really gonna like!"

"What do you me-"

Davina gasped when she walked into the living room and realised what Kol had done. He had moved the sofa to the back wall, and turned the whole floor into something which resembled a bed. Several duvets were beside each other, overlapping. Thick fleece blankets in many pastel colours were scattered around the duvets, presumably incase the night became colder. Pillows and cushions of all shapes and sizes bordered the duvets, with towers of pillows stacked around beanbags at the end of the duvet which was opposite the television.

"I presume these are to lean our heads against?" Davina asked, gesturing to the bean bags.

"Well that was the intention, yes. Did you have another use in mind?"

Davina blushed. "Not at all."

"Get yourself comfortable my darling, and I'll fetch the popcorn," Kol said excitedly, kissing her on the cheek.

After putting away her jacket and shoes, Davina flopped down onto the floor bed. It felt surprisingly springy, so she lifted the duvet to see what was underneath it. Kol had laid the thin memory foam pillows from the guest bedroom on the floor, overlapping only slightly like a patchwork quilt. She did not remember feeling this comfortable in quite some time.

Hearing a crunching noise, Davina turned round and noticed Kol walking back through, carrying a huge blue glass bowl which was overflowing with popcorn. The crunching noise was coming from his mouth, as he had already began eating.

"Hey, save some for the movie!"

Kol sat down beside her, placing the bowl in between them. Davina grabbed a small handful of the popcorn, taking her time to eat each individual piece. The toffee sauce was warm and sweet, and had a strangely fresh taste.

"This sauce is great," she said.

"Thank you. I made it from scratch."

"Seriously? That must've taken so much effort. I wish you'd texted me to come home earlier so that I could help you."

"Nonsense," Kol said, wrapping his arm around Davina. "I wanted to treat you. You're worth all the effort in the world."

"I love you," Davina said, kissing him.

"And I love you. Now, shall we get that movie on? How about this romance movie first?"

"Sounds perfect."

Kol shuffled over to the TV set, putting the disc into the Blu-ray player.

"I can't believe we're still using discs," Davina said, laughing. "Everyone just streams things now."

"Well, I am a bit of an old soul. You remember that I'm over one thousand years old, right?"

"How could I forget, Kol Mikaelson."

Kol hit play, and the movie started. Davina lay on his chest, feeling safe in his arms. She felt so in love, that it was as though her heart was close to bursting.

"You smell so good," Kol muttered into her ear.

"I hope you mean my perfume, not my blood," Davina joked.

"Sweetheart, you know I wouldn't dream of drinking from you ever again. Not after what happened... the other time."

Davina shuddered, and she knew that in that moment she and Kol were thinking of the exact same event: when Kol was forced to drain all of her blood, killing her. It was the most frightening day, and even after returning to life it took some time for she and Kol to rebuild their relationship and trust.

"I know you wouldn't," Davina whispered, kissing Kol on the neck. "I know you'd never hurt me again."

The movie played as the pair sat in silence for a while. The only noises in the room, besides the movie, were the occasional rustling when either of them grabbed some popcorn, crunching when they ate some, and gentle creaking coming from the floorboards if they changed position. Davina started to feel warm under the blankets, so she kicked one of her legs out to try and regulate her temperature.

"Feeling warm, darling? Shall I open a window?"

"Please."

Kol stood up and ran to the window, using his vampire speed. In less than three seconds, he was back beside Davina, holding her. A cool breeze crept into the living room, leaving the air smelling fresh.

Starting to feel cramps in her lower abdomen, Davina winced. "Ouch."

Kol sat bolt upright, and turned Davina's face to look at him. "Something's wrong. Tell me."

"Oh, it's nothing really. It's just period cramps."

"Any pain inflicted on the woman I love could never be nothing. Tell me how I can help; painkillers, heating pad?"

"Both would be good, if you're sure you don't mind."

It took Kol less than five minutes to fetch two Advil and Davina's hot pink heating pad. She took them gratefully, wondering how she was special enough for an Original vampire to care for her this much.

After placing the heating pad on her pelvis, Davina looked up and noticed Kol staring at her, intensely.

"What?" she asked.

"You're just unbelievably gorgeous," Kol replied. "Sorry, I know you're in pain. My brain is just running away from me a little."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is going to sound strange. I'm finding myself rather turned on by the fact that you're on your period right now. Whether that be some primal thing linked to fertility, or if I'm just a strange vampire who likes blood a little too much, I'm not sure. I'm just so attracted to you right now."

Davina was surprised. Was he being serious right now? There was no way he seriously found periods sexy. They were awful. Despite herself, Davina was beginning to get horny too. She had always been attracted to Kol's vampire instincts and how different he was to the witches she had grown up around, and there was just something so hot and taboo about this revelation. An idea struck Davina.

"Can you run upstairs and grab a towel?"

Without saying anything, Kol disappeared upstairs, returning a few seconds later with a dark blue towel in his hands. "Here you go. What do you want it for?"

"You'll see."

Laying the towel on top of the covers, Davina sat on it. She carefully removed her skirt and panties, and draped them over the beanbags. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a bulge appearing in Kol's trousers at the site of her bloody underwear. His eyes slid surreptitiously to the thin white string peeking out from Davina's slit, and he shivered, which made her smile.

"Do you wanna pull it out?" Davina asked him.

"I'd love to. Are you sure about this?" he asked, placing a hand on her thigh. "You were in pain."

"The pain is mostly gone now. I'm sure. I'm already feeling turned on!"

"Okay darling."

Kol grasped the string between his thumb and forefinger, and tugged at the tampon. Davina felt some resistance as her vaginismus was triggered, but some deep breathing helped her relax. Soon, the blood soaked cotton object was sliding easily out of her vagina, and she let out a sign of relief.

Kol was staring at the tampon, transfixed. Davina had never seen a man so fascinated by period products before.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm thinking that you must have heavy flow. This thing's full of blood. I'm also thinking about how bloody great it smells." Kol picked up the tampon and brought it under his nose, inhaling deeply. Veins appeared under his eyes, and he licked the tampon, seemingly unable to help himself.

"Hey, why don't you take it straight from the source?" Davina asked, slowly spreading her legs.

"I'd love nothing more."

Within seconds, Kol's face was between her legs. He started to eat her pussy right away, licking with such ferocity that she may have actually felt scared if it did not feel so damn good. Kol moaned as he ate, as though this was the best meal he'd ever had. The slight swelling of her labia and clitorus that Davina experienced with every period made the sensations even more intense.

"Oh, God yes right there," Davina moaned, grabbing hold of Kol's head with one hand and the towel with her other one.

"Your bloody pussy tastes absolutely incredible," Kol said, looking up for a second. Davina could see the rust coloured blood dripping down his lips and chin, and faint veins under his eyes as he lapped it up.

"Kol, you're not going to... bite me, are you?"

"What? Darling, of course not. Menstrual blood is completely different to blood from the vein. My face is reacting the way it is because I'm turned on, not because I'm hungry or want to bite you. Don't worry my love, you're safe. Would you like me to stop?"

"No, no not at all! I was just checking."

"Good. I'm glad you're comfortable," Kol said, before grabbing hold of her thighs and pushing them further apart. Davina lost her balance and slipped onto her back, as Kol held her up so that her pussy was right in his face. He continued to devour it, licking and sucking on her labia and occasionally slipping his tongue into her vagina.

After some time had passed, Davina felt close to orgasm. "I think I'm gonna cum!"

"Go for it darling."

"Hmm, it feels different this time. It doesn't feel... right," Davina said, right before she climaxed. With a loud moan, she threw her head back and raised her hips in the air, then clear fluid started spurting from her.

"Oh my God, you're squirting!" Kol said.

"What? That's never happened before! I didn't even think that was a real thing," Davina said, completely breathless after her intense orgasm.

"It's real, but not the way it's usually portrayed in the media. It doesn't come out in a fountain, just little spurts like you just did there. I've only seen it a few times in all my time on this earth. I'm privileged that I got to see it from you, my epic love."

"Kol," Davina whispered. "I love you."

"I love you more than anything in this world. Seeing you like that, completely lost in your orgasm... just wow. I've never seen anything so beautiful."

Noticing that Kol was still very hard, Davina slid her hand up his thigh and began to rub it through his jeans. He closed his eyes and moaned, whispering something unintelligible under his breath.

"What did you say?" Davina asked.

"It doesn't matter sweetheart."

"It does. Tell me."

"Okay. I said that I wish I could be inside that beautiful, bleeding pussy."

"You can," Davina said. "I'm still really turned on, I think it'll be okay! As long as we're super careful with the towel, so that blood doesn't go... everywhere."

"I promise," said Kol, taking her hand and planting a light kiss onto it.

Davina unbuckled Kol's belt, then began to slide his jeans off. He stepped out of them, then tossed them across the room.

"Now darling, are you sure about this?"

"Yes!"

Without another word, Kol wrapped his hands around Davina's thighs, and plunged his cock deep inside her. She felt his cock slide in easily, something which had never happened before. Her period continued to flow out of her, coating Kol's cock in a layer of red.

"Doesn't it feel strange with the blood on it?" she asked him.

"Not at all. It feels so good; so wet."

Blushing, Davina lay back determined to enjoy the most comfortable sex she had ever experienced to the fullest. Was this the answer to her vaginismus all along? Trying something strange and taboo to get her extremely excited and turned on? Wondering how long exactly that Kol had had this fetish for, she smiled to herself, vowing that she would never again be afraid of sex. If she could have sex whilst her uterus was swollen as hell and pumping out blood, she could definitely have sex when things were normal down there.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I don't think I'm going to last much longer," Kol said, panting. Davina could see a few drops of sweat on his forehead, his eyes staring intensely at her.

"That's okay," she replied, kissing him.

A few moments later, she felt the contractions of Kol's dick inside her as he orgasmed, moaning as he did so. Creampies were not something Davina experienced often, as vaginismus meant that she couldn't usually tolerate penetration for long enough to allow Kol to cum inside her. Him being a vampire of course meant there was no pregnancy risk, so it was something she did enjoy whenever it was possible, fascinated by the feeling of this warm, thick liquid filling her up.

"Bloody hell, that was good. No pun intended."

"I really enjoyed myself too," Davina said, hugging Kol tight. "Thank you for being honest with me. I'm so happy my vagina didn't get mad this time."

"I'm happy that you're happy." Kol gave her a lingering kiss on her forehead, before lying back on her chest.


End file.
